barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1
Season 1 of Barney & Friends aired from April 6 to May 15, 1992. Episodes Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Julie Johnson) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II; debut) *Min (Pia Hamilton; debut) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes; debut) Guest Appearances *James Turner ("Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!") *Stephen White (played Rainbow Beard the Pirate in "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard") *Max Vaughan (played Farmer Henderson in "Down on Barney's Farm") *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in "Let's Help Mother Goose!") *Donna Kraft (played Patty in "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!") *Greg Murray ("Practice Makes Music") *Vince Zubras Jr. (played Fergus McClaren in "A World of Music") *Lesley Chudnow ("A World of Music") *Britt Miller (played Efei Almani in "A World of Music") *Gloria Chenams (played Gloria Chen in "A World of Music") *Abundio Ortiz ("A World of Music") *Rebecca Garcia ("Hola, Mexico!") *Mark S. Bernthal (played Mr. Delivery Man in "Everyone Is Special")﻿ Notes *This season marks the debuts of Min, Shawn, and Tosha *This was the longest season in terms of number of episodes (30 episodes). It was also the closest to the ''Barney & The Backyard Gang'' videos. *"Going Places!", "I Just Love Bugs", "A Camping We Will Go!", "A World of Music", "Oh, What a Day!", and "Hola, Mexico!" are the only episodes of this season that were not released on video. *Down on Barney's Farm, A World of Music, and Everyone is Special (episode) (the finale of this season) are the only episodes of this season, not to have any new Barney songs. *This is the only season where Barney's voice is low-pitched, just like in the Barney & The Backyard Gang videos. Beginning with Season 2, his voice becomes higher-pitched. *This season was taped at the ColorDynamics Studios facility at Greenville Avenue & Bethany Drive in Allen, Texas, as were the Barney & The Backyard Gang videos. *This was Luci's only season as a regular cast member. Luci, however, returned as a guest in the Season 2 episode "The Exercise Circus!". *A majority of this season (twenty episodes) was released on VHS by Time Life Video. *This is the only season in which Jenny Dempsey performed as Baby Bop's costume performer. *This season marks the debut of The Barney Bag. It would be heavily upgraded for Season 2 until Season 6 . *Kathy becomes a main character after her first appearance in "Rock with Barney". *This was one of two seasons that was closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. *The scene where Barney as a doll winks while sitting on a swing as a rainbow forms at the end of the theme song was also used only at the end of the episode The Treasure of Rainbow Beard. *Just like the Barney & the Backyard Gang videos (not counting the first 3 videos) the Barney doll lacks the yellow toes. Beginning with Season 2, the toes were added to a new one to match the Barney costume. Barney Doll Closing Shots BarneyQueenofMakeBelieveDoll.jpg|The Queen of Make-Believe BarneyDollS1-01.png|My Family's Just Right for Me bd3.png|Playing It Safe BarneyDoll-HoptoIt.jpg|Hop To It! BarneyDollEatDrinkHealthy.jpg|Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! close2.png|Four Seasons Day Barneydollclose.png|The Treasure of Rainbow Beard BarneyDoll Goingplaces.PNG|Going Places! BarneyDollCaringSharing.jpg|Caring Means Sharing Down on barneys farm.png|Down on Barney's Farm BarneyDoll WhatsThatShadow.PNG|What's That Shadow? BarneyDoll Alphabetsoup.PNG|Alphabet Soup! BarneyDollOurEarthOurHome.jpg|Our Earth, Our Home Letshelpmot.png|Let's Help Mother Goose! BarneyDoll Beafriend.PNG|Be a Friend BarneyDollIJustLoveBugs.jpg|I Just Love Bugs BarneyDollWhenIGrowUP.png|When I Grow Up... BarneyDoll 12345senses.PNG|1-2-3-4-5 Senses! Practice makes music.png|Practice Makes Music BarneyDoll Hineighbor.PNG|Hi, Neighbor! BarneyDollCampingWeWillGo.jpg|A Camping We Will Go! BarneyDollSplashPartyPlease.jpg|A Splash Party, Please BarneyDollCArnivalofNumbers.png|Carnival of Numbers BarneyDollWorldofMusic.jpg|A World of Music BarneyDoll DoctorBarneyishere.PNG|Doctor Barney is Here! Oh what a day.png|Oh, What a Day! BarneyDollHomeSweetHomes.jpg|Home Sweet Homes Hola mexico.png|Hola, Mexico! close3.png|Everyone is Special Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:Barney & Friends First Generation